


Celebration

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY and Miles won an award! Now, what’s the proper way to celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Sitting in the back of the Uber you watch the street lights bounce off the award sitting in Miles’ lap as you head back to the hotel. “God will you just look at this?” Miles holds it up slightly as he whispers over to you. “Monty woulda been so proud.”

Your throat closes slightly and you nod. “He is proud of you baby. You’re doing great.” You kiss his jaw and lean your head on his shoulder, your arms wrapping around his one.

“You know, sometimes I don’t know-“

“Well I know, this award shows that you are. You just need to keep moving forward.” You poke him slightly with each of those last words and watch the corners of his mouth tilt up in a smile.

“There he is.” You put your finger in his dimple. “There’s my Miles.”

“So exactly how drunk are you?” He turns to you with a grin on his face.

“Only slightly. But if you’re lucky mister you might get lucky tonight.” You bounce your eyebrows up and down and smile.

“So, uh, should I stop at like a drug store or something before the hotel?” The Uber driver asks nervously from the front.

“NO, uh, no we got it, thanks though Steve.” Miles says flustered and then turns back to you with his eyes wide and you giggle.

“Okay, if you’re sure. We’ll be at the hotel in like five minutes then.” You bury your head in Miles’ shoulder to stifle more giggles.

“Oh you are in so much trouble Y/N.” Miles whispers down to you.

“Promise?”

\-----

As soon as Miles has the hotel room door open both of your shoes get kicked off into the small closet area near the bathroom. Miles rips his tie off and tosses it to one side, then starts work on his cufflinks. You take your jewelry off carefully, placing them on the bathroom counter then start taking the pins out of your hair. You were taking the last of them out when Miles comes up behind you, his suit jacket off, dress shirt nearly all unbuttoned, and his pants undone. His hands go straight for your zipper as he kisses the back of your neck and shoulders, his lips moving down with the zipper till he got to the dip in your back, then he was standing back up, his arms around your waist and mouthing at your neck; your dress now pooled around your feet.

“Alright Mr. Award winner.” You turn in his arms and put your arms around his neck. “What do you want?”

“Ohhh I get to pick? So there are perks to winning awards.” He takes a step back and pretends to think.

“Within reason Miles.” You lean back against the counter.

“So you and ten other women on the balcony would be unreasonable?”

“Well I wouldn’t say no to the other women…” You smile and then dance away from his hands as he reaches for you. You make your way to the sliding glass door and look out. You guys were up high, over-looking downtown LA and it was just breathtaking. You pull the door open and step out, the warm air rolling over your body.

“Y/N…”

You turn to see Miles in the doorway. “What, you said balcony. There’s a lounge chair out here, if we keep the lights off no one can see us, and if we keep it down no one can hear us.” You walk forward and grab onto the sides of his shirt and pull him outside.

“Can you keep it down though?” He murmurs, hands going to your waist and pulling you close to him.

“Well then I guess everyone will know I got lucky on the balcony.” You lean forward and kiss him. “Now you get those pants off and get in the lounge chair and I’ll go turn off the lights and grab the condoms.” Another kiss and then you slipped from his arms and sashayed back into the room, knowing he was watching as you hear his pants be pushed down. You turn off all the lights except the bathroom, grab your iPhone and turn on your romantic playlist, turning it up just enough to where only the two of you could hear it and place it on the table by the balcony door, then grab the box of condoms from Miles’ bag and the Champagne from the mini fridge and head back outside.

Miles was laying in the lounge chair, shirt and pants off, his arms behind his head relaxing, and his erection pitching a tent in his boxers. “Oh Champagne, gimme.” He reaches for the bottle and you hand it over. He opens the bottle, the cork popping and hitting the railing, Champagne spilling out onto his chest. He quickly pops the opening in his mouth and takes a long drink. You set the box of condoms down beside him on the chair and then straddle his thighs, pulling the Champagne from his hands and taking a long drink of your own. You place the bottle down beside the chair and then lean forward, wrapping your arms around Miles’ neck and kiss him, his hands moving behind you to your bra and unlatching it quickly.

He tasted of Champagne and of the cigar he smoked with Kerry and Gray after the award ceremony, his mouth warm and needy as he pulled your bra forward and you moved your arms so he could take it off, not breaking the kiss. Then his hands were on your ass, pulling you forward and down into him with a groan, your breasts brush against his rough chest and your nipples pull taut. The chair squeaks under the two of you as he adjusts slightly, pushing his hips up into yours. You smile and grind down, moving one of your hands down to rake down his chest and then slide between you and cup his erection, already feeling a small wet spot forming.

You pull your mouth from his reluctantly and kiss down his jaw, down to his chest and further still until you were practically off the lounger. You reach into his boxers and pull him out from the front, the tip glistening in the darkness. You move your hand up and down slowly, squeezing slightly as you near the top; he moans and you look up at him. His eyes were closed, hands clenched at his sides, little red marks from your nails starting to show on his chest. You lean your head down and lick his tip, the saltiness mixing with the Champagne taste in your mouth.

His hips buck and then his hands were in your hair, pushing down lightly; like you needed urging. You smile and move down, your mouth opening just enough to suck him in. You grip his base with one hand, the other holding onto the chair, and slowly bob your head, sucking and twirling your tongue at just the right time, pushing it up against the underside of his head when you move up. He is breathing hard, panting now, his hands gripping your hair as you move and he moans. “Christ Y/N. I should win more awards.” You laugh, his dick pops out of your mouth and you sit up, stroking him slowly, and his hands fall from your hair.

“Condom time?” He nods and reaches for the box beside him, rips it open and tosses one to you. You catch it with your free hand, and locking eyes with him, tear it open with your teeth and roll it over him, pumping him a couple more times till he groans and reaches for you. Crawling up his body, you pepper his chest with kisses, running your tongue over his nipples and nipping just a little bit at them, making him jump beneath you.

Miles’ hand grabs your chin gently and brings you up, pulling you forward and he leans forward, his mouth crashing against yours hungrily. His free hand moves between you and cups you, fingers moving the small scrap of fabric to the side and sliding into you easily. You moan into his mouth, hands braced on either side of him on the chair, his fingers pumping in and out of you slowly as you move up and down, fucking his fingers.

His thumb moves to rub at your clit and you let out a loud gasp, your body starts to tense, and you move your hips faster, pushing down harder, wanting him inside of you. “Miles.” You moan out against his mouth, sucking in his bottom lip and biting it.

“Almost.” He groans out as he moves his fingers faster and deeper, hitting your g-spot with a smile on his face. You cry out, pushing your face into his shoulder to muffle your noises as his fingers attack the spot. It’s not long before your orgasm sends shockwaves through your body; you tremble and pant on top of Miles, your body lax, barely registering what he was doing until you feel him push inside you. Then his hands were on your hips pushing you down onto him, your body still reeling from your orgasm.

“Miles!” You yell out, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him flush against you as you slam yourself down, taking him all in at once. His mouth latches onto a nipple and your hands tangle in his hair, nails raking against his scalp, pulling and tugging – guiding his mouth as you ride him.

You are both chanting each others names in a whisper, voices mixing with the chair squeaking on each downward push, the L.A. traffic down below, and whatever low sensual song was playing on the iPhone now. Miles’ hands move around to grab your ass, squeezing and pulling you forward, then one pulls back and smacks it. You cry out when his hand connects, at the pleasure the sting brings. “Do it again.” You murmur down to him, pulling at his hair. He does, same spot, and he bites down on your nipple at the same time; you shiver in his arms and then tug his head up, mashing your mouth against his as you come again.

Clinging to him as your orgasm rolls through you, he grabs hold of your hips again to hold you up as he pounds up into you. His breathing is heavy and grunting as he fucks you, your legs quivering as they struggle to hold you up. You feel Miles tense under you, his jaw clenches and eyes close tight as he brings your hips down as he thrusts up with a grunt. You cry out again, burying your face into his neck as he does it again, fingers digging into your hips. He slows, moving you up before letting you fall back down, his cock twitching inside of you as he comes.

His hands come up and frame your face, pulling you to his and kisses you gently with a smile. “I think you let the whole hotel know what we were doing on the balcony.”

You laugh and kiss him. “I think I’m okay with that.”


End file.
